Missing Family
by Owlgirl120-whoTFP
Summary: I have no hope, family, friends or love. That all changes when an unusual friend takes me in as a family member for my safety. Then my life starts to brighten up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own TFP and any of there characters! The only two I own are Ashly and Rollin! Enjoy because this is my First Fanfiction Story! **_

_**Me:( gets up and dose A happy dance )**_

_**Bee: weird!? **_

_**Me: Sshhhhh your ruining my happy moment!(: **_

( chapter 1 ) Tough luck

( after school every day I run home for no reason. Only just to not dare attention to my self because when people walk by me... They have rude comments about me )

( When Ashly reaches her home )  
Ashly: ( walks up to the door and starts to unlock it )... * sigh *... And another day bites the dust...  
( walks in and tosses her back pack onto the floor ) Rollin! Come hear boy!  
Rollin: ( then a male German Shepherd runs in barking )... ARF ARF!  
Ashly: come on...( opens the door to go to her room which is half of her own Garage )... I so happy tomorrow is Saturday!

( later that day she takes a walk around Jasper )  
Ashly: ( then she sees a yellow muscle car with black strips ) ... ...wow, who's owns you? ( walks around it )... I wish I owned you.  
Rollin:...( ten he looks around and sees Jack )... ARP ARF! ( takes off towards him )  
Ashly: WHOA! ( follows him toward Jack )... Oh hey Jack...  
Jack: hey Ashly how's it been...(:  
Ashly: oh you know... Normal... Any way ...( looks at his Motorcycle and back at him )... So... How bout we meet at my house to finish the Science project...  
Jack: umm.. Sure I can do that! (:  
Ashly: well bye...( as she walks off towards the car again )... Rollin! Bad dog...

( after a thought )  
Ashly: maybe it wouldn't hurt to sit in it...( opens the door and places Rollin in the passengers seat while she sits in the drivers seat )... Aww man this is heaven...  
Bee: ( looks at his rear view mirror and sees Knockout Speeding towards him. Then he steps on the gas and starts a high speed chase )  
Ashly: WHAT THE HEACK!  
( takes her hands off the wheel and sees it driving it's self ) OMG!  
( after a few minutes Bee starts to make clicks an whirls )  
Bee: beep bewwwpp * don't panic! *  
Ashly: okay I wo- I UNDERSTAND YOU!? ( faints )


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey guys! I know that this is my first story cause I'm new so Jut a head up! I don't own TFP or any of there characters! _**

**_Me: this is gonna be paw-some! _**

**_Bee: don't you mean awesome ? _**

**_Me: no literally paw-some cause I have my dad's cat Mellow! _**

**_Bee: -_-..._**

( chapter 2 ) I'm crazy

( then they pull under a bridge )  
Ashly: ( covers her mouth with her hands and try's not to scream so she stars to shake and tears rush down her face )...( her breathing is heavy as she crys )...  
Rollin: hmmm hwww ( wimpers and licks her face to calm her )  
Bee: ( puts her seat belt on and wraps her in it tugging on it as if it where a hug )...  
( after hearing him drive away )

Bee: ( steps on the gas and speeds off towards the base )... Bewwwpp beepp * don't worry... Your safe I promise *  
Ashly: ( wipes her tears away ) what are you? And how do I know that your not going to harm me...  
Rollin: hhhhrrrrrrr ( starts to have a deep growl at Bee )

( at the base )  
Ashly: ( fell asleep during the ride ) hhhmmmmm...  
Bee: ( opens the door and honks ) beepp beewwwwpp * hey it's time to get up kid * ( then he uses the seat belt to push her out )  
Ashly: Owwww ( rubs her head ) what time is it beca- ( sees the other members of team Prime )... no No NO ( gets up and grabs Rullin and runs under the near by table )

Arcee: let me guess... She's now a member...  
Ashly: HEACK NO YOU CRAZY!  
( starts to feel like crying again ) my life's already crazy... I don't need to crazy next... And beside the only one I seem to be able to trust is BumbleBee...(:

( after getting Jack to come over )  
Jack: hey Ashly? It's okay...  
Ashly: you know them!?  
Jack: ( looks away blushing a bit ) ya I never told you cause were not aloud to...  
Ashly: so you never trusted me?  
( walks out and hides behind Jack when Prime " try's " to talk to her )  
Jack: Ashly please talk to Prime... I'm begging you...  
Bee: ( picks her up and holds her still so he can speak ) beeewwwwp beep  
* Prime will not harm you... No one will so trust us *...  
Ashly: I'm sorry I have trust issue! With robots and electronics! ( squirms around )  
Prime: please calm down...we will not harm you... You just need to promise to not tell another human about us...  
Ashly: Prometo ( Spanish for " I promise " )... Now I would like to  
" A " be put on the ground and  
" B " go home!...-_-... Now please!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys! I'm back! Any who is sorry for the delay... bust Saturday night... I do not Own TFP or any of there Characters and enjoy chapter 3! _**

( chapter 3 ) Stalker alert!

( after the whole this yesterday... I was taken he and passed out on the couch in my gummy bear t- shirt with my matching green pants and my white robe )  
* THUD *

Ashly:... Ow...( gets up and makes a small cup of her green tea )... Rollin you hungry!?(:  
( walks over to her Garage door that leads up to her room when... She flick the switch on )... Hi Bee... ( takes a sip of her tea )... Wait a minute... BEE!? ( drops her glass cup )  
* SMASH *

Bee: BEEP BEWWWWPP! * SORRY SORRY! It's just that I stayed cause it was so late *  
Ashly: mmhhhhh...( rolls her eyes as she picks up the broken glass ) you know it's not polite to stalk a girl...( blushes a bit )...  
Bee: beeww- beep bewwwpp  
* okay one I'm not stalking you... I'm just going to have to watch you for a few days *...(:  
Ashly: uuummmm... That stills sounds as your stalking me (:

( 2 hours later she gets dressed around 1:35 )  
Ashly: ready to drop me off? ( as she walks up to him she has on a dark green tank top/white shorts/black Sandals/ her black hair up in a bun/ no make up and white teeth )... Hello...(:  
Bee: bewwwpp?! Bewwwpp * oh! Umm you look nice (: *

( after a trip to Miko's )  
Ashly: dude I going to change so I can go over to Mico's house again K  
Bee: beepppewww beep * okay but you just came from there ?! *  
Ashly: well next Saturday were putting a party together... And I'm going to change into my Punk out fit  
( then later that night as she's sleeping )

Ashly: hmmm ( tosses and turns before waking up to bee parked in the Garage right next to her bed ) AAAA !  
* THUD *  
Ashly:... Stalker!


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY WHATS UP! I'm done with the new chapter sorry it took so long. After school activities getting in the way...): bummer... But hey after this chapter the rest are suspenseful! Shocking! And Jaw Droping! But that's after this chapter so... I do not own TFP or any of there characters Okay and have fun reading! **_

_**Smokescreen: are you done talking yet! **_

_**Me: yes... SIC!... lets talk about...* drum roll *... DUN DUN DUN! ADDING AND SUBTRACTING DECIMALS! **_

_**Everyone: NOOOOOOO!**_

( chapter 4 ) Gone...

( then on Friday Bee picks her up from school )  
Ashly: you know, I would have walked home...( looks out the window )  
Bee: beep beep * oh I'm sorry I'll keep that in mind next time * ( thinks if she's mad )...Beeeewwwp bewp?...* are you mad at me for stalking you? *  
Ashly: oh so now I'm the bad guy?  
Bee: BEEWP BEEP! * NO THATS NOT WHAT IM SAYING! *...  
Beep bewwwp * I'm just saying that I have a reason to protect you...*

( at her house in her room/Garage )  
Ashly: I can take care of my self thank you very much! ( slams the door shut )  
Bee: ( transforms and stays on his knees )... Beep bewwwwp! * look it's my job and I need to protect you and Raff! *  
Ashly: But it's overwhelming for me! It's hard to act normal!  
Bee: beepp bewp! * You know what only normal humans Have FAMILIES! *  
( Then Ashly looks at him with hurt/pain and anger )  
Ashly: FORGET THIS!...( grabs a few things before running off )...  
Bee: BEEP! ( transforms and backs out golf the Garage )... * WAIT *

( after 3 hours of searching he can't find her )  
Bee: bewwwp... * awww man... Scrap! * ( drives back to base )  
( in the woods near Jasper )  
Ashly: ( has her face buried into her sleeve crying )... I'm never going to be normal... An to think he was family... ( gets up and starts to walk to a near by cave )... Well it's shelter..(: ( smiles a bit before it starts to rain )... Just peachy...  
( walks into the cave )


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEEYYYYY GUYS HOWS IT GOING! I'm find but if your not then read the story and there are only 3 more chapters left! I know you might be all like NOOO but there will be a new story after this one...; oh ad this chapter isn't so good I'm disappointed at my self for the way this one is written but the next chapters are going to be written by POV's... I do not own TFP or any of there characters! Have fun!(:**_

( chapter 5 ) Good girl Gone Bad!?

( then after falling asleep she wakes up I a cage strange place in a room )  
Ashly: ( stands up but stumble ) talk about Beaver Fever with purple...  
( after a few minutes of trying to stand se reads the label on the cage )

Ashly: la-lab Rat!? Awww Scrap bee told me about this place! Cons!  
Starscream: well well well... Some ones been gossiping about us...  
Ashly: I know that it's not about you  
Cause I though you were a male not a female according to your feet (:  
Starscream: ( he starts to get mad and takes the cage to shockwaves lab ) hope your rat is going to loyal!  
Ashly: whoa wait WHAT!

~~~ Shockwave's POV ~~~  
As I got the energon ready she started raging and yelling about something called a law suit ? Then the next step was to see if she would be a cybertrion with one injection...  
After giving her the injection she passes out... Faster than I had predicted?

~~~ Ashly's POV~~~  
I woke up after 3 hours: 23 minutes: 13 seconds? I knew the exact time I had passed out!? But my voice I couldn't speck! Then I look down and see the new me... I was an electric neon blue with a few black jaguar spots so was I a big cat!? Yes... And it had came to the that I was Cybertrion! ( I groaned too loud and got un wanted attention )

~~~ Starscream POV ~~~  
Well when I turned around and saw her it turned out better than I had hoped but then I noticed one huge flaw..." Umm Shockwave!? Can she not Speck!? " I had rage growing in side me..." No not yet... After taking her out to the field it could help..." He maybe was right so with out another thought I took the white collar and placed around her neck before Her Pearl white teeth sunk into my arm! " SHOCKWAVE! " he wasn't there he knew it would happen!

~~~ Ashly's POV ~~~  
Man he had it coming! After having my fun I let him go seeing the energon pour out of the fresh wound. In my head I had to obey so I could be free...( 4 hours later out on a field they meet the Adobots )... BEE! I was so Elated with joy! All that went away when I couldn't talk to him... But then... My heart was set on two goals... My first one was to get away from the cons... Ten get my revenge on Bee for saying what he said to me...( then she had a plan )...after hearing Starscream babber on about Ashly the human being me...I took off into a sprint dragging him behinds me cause he had a good grip on my leash... I was sure bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen were laughing their heads off once I had sat down


End file.
